


Too Much Alexander

by Astro324



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Admiration, Anal Sex, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Rimming, Slight Aftercare, Teasing, light fluff, sex with emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro324/pseuds/Astro324
Summary: Thomas wants to hate Alexander, but knows he can't.Thomas/Hamilton porn (-;





	Too Much Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm a slut for Jamilton!

Thomas has always found Alexander annoying, could even go as far to say he's intolerable. His loud mouth always running, spilling his opinions without a care for the world. The man is always twitching and moving, going from one place to the next swaying his beautiful narrow hips seductively around the office. His perfectly small body containing an impossible amount of energy and it infuriates Thomas. The way Alexander bounces around the court room excitedly, his whole body vibrating as he word vomits his ideas to Washington endlessly, and everyone in congress loving it! It truly was absurd to witness every day since they had been placed in the cabinet together. No one could light Thomas's fuse like Alexander, one word and they will be spouting fire back and forth across the court room inching closer to each other with such ferocity that the only thing to stop them is George Washington himself. But beneath all the anger is always the arousal Thomas has found so strange, but ever present. 

"Gentlemen! Please!" Washington smacked his hand down onto his desk loudly, causing Alexander and Thomas to jump back from each other, still seething. Thomas knows he struck a chord within Alexander this time, he knows it will sting the small man to his core for weeks time. Thought today, there is something different in Alexander's eyes, something mischievous instead of the raging fire that usually fills them. Thomas was affronted by this, and a bit confused. Alexander must have noticed, because a small smirk set itself upon his beautiful, full lips that attracted Thomas to no end. 

"We're sorry, Sir. Our tempers must have gotten away again, we will work on this. Right Thomas?" Alexander placed his hands behind his back and stood a little taller. Alexander tilted his head to the side while looking at the other man, stray curls falling askew to frame his face perfectly. He raised one eyebrow at Thomas, who then glanced questioningly at Washington. 

"Yes, I am sorry too. We will work on this predicament, sir." Washington nods with finality and dismisses everyone for the week because it is Friday and the work week is over. Over for everyone but Alexander of course, he will stay late as always. Thomas packs his papers into his suitcase impatiently, his mind whirling with the thoughts of what the look in Alexander's eyes could have meant or his strange mannerisms. Alexander never apologized, especially not when he was winning the argument that was halted. 

Thomas jumped when he felt a familiar hand land on his shoulder and he quickly turned around. He looked down at Alexander who shrunk back a little when face to face with Thomas's chest. He heard Alex clear his throat before he spoke in a low whisper. 

"Mr. Jefferson." Thomas's face contorted into slight confusion at the formal address from Alexander, but returned it nonetheless. 

"Mr. Hamilton. What can I do for you?" Thomas's draw was always thickest when he was tired, and after today, he was exhausted. Ever since he realized his attraction for Alexander, he has been tired. He has spent all his energy willing the thoughts of the small man beneath him panting a writhing under his touch away from his brain every time he sees him. He craves the mans touch, wonders what it would be like to kiss him. Wether it would be like his speech, a whirl wind of chaos or the exact opposite, a calming storm. 

"I cannot help but take notice of your arousal during our meeting today, Jefferson." Thomas was, as always, taken aback by Alexander's bluntness. The man had a way with words, but was honest like no other. Thomas shifted his gaze away from Alexanders mouth hastily, as he had not realized he was staring at it in the first place. Thomas cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

"What is your point, Hamilton?" Thomas relished in the mischievous grin that fitted itself across Alexander's full lips and willed the wave of arousal that filled the pit of his stomach to go away. Alexander took Thomas's hand and placed it onto his crotch, and Thomas could feel the hardness and heat beneath his hand. 

"I would just like to inform you that the gesture is not unrequited, Jefferson." Thomas sucked in a sharp breath that could almost be mistaken as a whimper, and looked around the room worriedly. He relaxes again after noting all other entities had fled the room for now. He looked down at Alexander and grabbed him by the wrist. 

"My office. Now." Thomas grabbed his suitcase in his other hand and tugged Alexander from the court room expeditiously. Alex followed in earnest, struggling to keep in step with Thomas's long legs. Thomas looked down the corridor on either side to make sure no one was there to see them, and when he was sure they were alone, he dragged Alexander into his office and slammed him up against the door. 

Thomas was much taller than Alexander, so he covered the entire span of his body easily. Alexander was already huffing beneath him untouched, and he wondered how much it would take to make the smaller man fall apart. Thomas ran his hand down Alexanders cheek, cupping it softly. He pulled Alexanders face up to meet his and clashed their lips together. The kiss was everything and nothing like he had anticipated. His breath was pulled straight from his lungs as Alexander kissed him hungrily but passionately at the same time. It was like being trapped between a hurricane and the calming of the storm at the same time. 

Thomas licked Alexanders bottom lip, and Alex parted his lips obediently. He let his tongue explore every inch of Alexanders mouth and swallowed all the delicious sounds his actions emitted. Alexander whimpered when Thomas pulled away to take a few heaving breaths. Instead of returning to the kiss, he ghosted his lips above the flesh just below Alexanders ear, flicking his tongue against the warm skin experimentally. Alexanders hips thrusted helplessly into the air as he mewled. 

"Don't be a tease, Thomas. Please" Thomas laughed against Alexanders neck, and then bit down. Thomas knows he will never forget the raw, animalistic groan that ripped from the back of Alexanders throat when his teeth clamped down onto his skin. He knows he will never forget the feeling of Alexanders nimble fingers digging bruises into his shoulder or the sound of his head hitting the door is absolute pleasure. He relished in Alexanders needy moans, urging him for more contact with hands on his waist. Thomas sucked lightly at the spot, moving his way up around the back of Alexanders ear before taking his earlobe between his teeth. Alexander let out another low groan and silently begged for more. He trembled beneath Thomas, every part of him responsive to any touch that was given to him. 

Thomas began undoing Alexanders button up shirt, letting it fall open slowly as delicate, honey colored skin was revealed inch by inch. Thomas kisses the skin that was exposed to the air as every button was undone, running his tongue over trembling patches of skin each time. He sucked dark bruises into place where his lips met, and bit lightly on Alexanders left nipple. This caused Alexander to thrust his hips forward while letting small whimpers fell from his lips. Thomas placed his hands on Alexanders narrow hips, squeezing them tight enough to mark. Alexander arched into the sensation, pushing against Thomas desperately while groaning in frustrated desperation. Thomas slid his hand up Alexanders side, feeling the tension underneath his finger tips vividly. The man has always been too much. He's too loud, too soft, too irritating, too feisty, too beautiful, too Alexander. Everything in this moment is too Alexander, and Thomas feels as if he is drowning. He fears he will never be able to escape Alexander, and fears even more that he doesn't want to. He knows it will never be enough. 

A sense of possession washes over Thomas and he grabs Alexander by the back of the thighs and placed his lags around his waist, wrapping his arms around his back. Alexander gasps in surprise at the sudden movement. He catches on quickly, as he always does, and sucks lightly at Thomas's neck as he is brought to sit on the taller mans desk. Alexander makes quick work at yanking Thomas's shirt of hastily, letting out a small whimper when it is revealed. He runs his brilliant hands across the plane of Thomas's chest, feeling his toned stomach. Thomas knows he can feel his body quaking underneath his touch. Thomas knows that Alexander is aware that he could tear him apart at any second, break him down in the most undesirable of ways. He only hopes that he doesn't, because if he did, he doesn't know if he could handle it. 

Alexander cups Thomas's cheeks and pulls his head down gently to lock eyes. They're surely a sight to behold, the taller man placed delicately between the smaller mans legs. Him towering over Alexander, his entire body shaking with pure need, want, and lust. Alexander flushed from the chest up, dark bruises blossoming over his entire torso. Thomas captures his lips in a hungry kiss, and brings his hand down to cup Alexander crotch and massage it lightly through his trousers. He swallows the sounds of pleasure the other man makes, smirking slightly into the kiss. Thomas kisses his way down Alexanders face, stopping at his collar bone to leave love bites. 

"You are beautiful Alexander, I truly hope you know that." Thomas murmurs this quietly, as if he's afraid to startle the other man. But he truly his beautiful with his ink stained fingers, his curly raven hair undone and framing his face perfectly, his full lips parted slightly, eyes focused only on Thomas. Alexander turns his face away slightly trying to hide his blush. Thomas places his hand on his cheek and guides him back to his lips. "Do not look away, Alexander. It's true. You're beautiful." Alexander kisses him again, this time less hungry and more passionately. 

Thomas slid his hands down Alexanders body, stopping to undo his pants hastily, then pulling them off along with his underwear. Alexander hissed between his teeth when his painfully cock was released to the cold air, but was quickly covered by Thomas's large hand. He pumped him slowly, biting at his chest lightly as he did so. He pulled back only to undo his pants as well, and pulled them off in one swift motion. Alexanders eyes widened when he glanced down at the other mans crotch, and he let out a low whine. 

Thomas chuckled lightly as he pushed Alexander to lay flat on the desk by his shoulders. He sank to his knees and pushed the other mans legs farther apart and placed light kisses against Alexanders throbbing cock. He didn't suck, only kissed and licked up every side before sticking his tongue into the slit, swallowing the sweet precome he found there. Alexander arched against the desk, and begged loudly for more. Instead, Thomas sucked dark bruises into his right inner thigh all the way down to his knee, then repeated the process on his other leg. He did this until Alexander was panting with want, begging to be touched. Thomas shushed the man before placing his knees upon his shoulders, wrapping his arm around to grasp Alexanders cock. Thomas's intention we're clear as to where this was going next, and Alex shook his head slightly. 

"Thomas, no you don't have to, I have lube in my bag if you'd pefe-" Alexanders rambling was cut short when Thomas ran his tongue broadly over the other mans quivering hole. Alex threw his head back and howled, chanting Thomas's name like a prayer from his lips over and over again. Thomas worked the man open with his tongue, pushing it past the first tight ring of muscle while savoring the sounds coming from above him. He worked his hand slowly over Alexanders cock, not tight enough to bring his over the edge, but enough to send sparks up the other mans spine. Pure arousal coiled deep in Thomas's stomach and he groaned against Alexander, causing the man to sputter and spasm harder than before. His hips bucked wildly, searching for more friction on his cock and wanting to push down harder on Thomas's tongue. 

Alex was a panting, begging mess by the time Thomas brought his legs back down and reaches for the previously lube in Alexanders bag. Thomas lubed his first finger generously, then slowly slipped it into Alexander. It slipped in early, he worked his finger slowly, making sure Alexander felt over little movement. Alexander pushed himself up onto his elbows and stared pleasingly at Thomas. He added a little more lube and swiftly entered his second finger, moving them slightly faster. Alexander moaned loudly, Thomas's name coming out in broken syllabus with each exhale of his breath. 

"Please give me more Thomas, give me something. Please please please please! Give me anything, Thomas please!" A mischievous smile slipped onto Thomas face at Alexanders begging, the man was of course vocal in the throes of passion as he was outside of it. Alexander begged louder, pushing down onto Thomas's fingers while grabbing at the edge of the desk. Thomas obliged quickly, coating his untouched cock in lube and lined up with Alexanders hole. Thomas pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt Alexander. It took all the control he had in his body to not thrust harshly into the tight ring of muscle surrounding him, to not pound Alexander senseless. When Thomas was all the way in, he sat still for a moment giving Alex time to adjust to his size. "Move! Please, give me more! Thomas please I need it!" Thomas rolled his hips in a tight movement, snapping them softly against Alexander. He gradually moved faster into Alexander, grabbing his hips in a bruising hold, forcing him to stay still. He felt Alexanders skin burning underneath his fingers, and dug his fingers in tighter. 

Thomas loved the sight before him, Alexanders curls sprawled out among his desk, the mans face set in pure bliss, his chest rising and fall quickly with Thomas earnest thrust, his whole body flushed with arousal. His vibrant eyes were set aflame, filled with lust and want as they were locked on Thomas's own eyes. His dark skin reflect the new moon light beautifully, and Thomas ran his hands up the mans body slowly causing Alexander to gasp and then buck his hips lightly. Now, every time Thomas looks at his desk, all he will think about is having Alexander laid upon it and what the man looks like as he is taken apart by Thomas. The sounds coming from his mouth will echo in his mind every time he opens the door to his office, and he knows he doesn't mind. 

Eventually, he pulls Alexander up closer to him, their forebears pushed together. They breath each other's air desperately. They swallow each other's moans of pleasure as they're ripped from their bodies in raw desperation. Thomas felt as if he were drowning again. He's wrapped up in everything Alexander even more so now. The sounds, the smell, the sensation, everything surrounding and inside him was Alexander. He pushed into Alexander faster now, the smaller mans cock between them entrapped in their heat, bringing him closer and closer to falling over the edge. The room was filled with the sounds of their moans, Thomas name bounced off all four walls and all the furniture. Alexander clenched around Thomas, causing his thrust to be thrown off kilter and become untimed. He knew Alexander was close by the way his moans became more high pitched and the way he clutched at Thomas's back. Thomas impossibly thrusted harder, hitting Alexanders prostate repeatedly causing the man to shake beneath him. Alex practically screamed Thomas's name with pleasure as his release was spread between their bodies. Alexander kisses Thomas again as he climaxed into him, his thrust becoming lesser as he released into Alexanders body. 

Thomas pulled out of him tentatively, and grabbed tissues to clean them off. He sat heavily into his chair, pulling Alexander into his lap and cradled him. He ran his fingers through his hair, and Alexander nuzzled into his neck softly. He placed his lips against Alexanders damp hair, and kissed it softly. Alexander placed small kisses against his neck, and sighed contently. 

"We'll have to do that again." Alexander murmured tiredly against his neck. Thomas chuckles lightly and shook his head 

"I know we do, and trust me, we will." Thomas knows they shouldn't fall asleep here. That they should both go home and wake up in their own beds. But he suddenly the work week is over, and he can't seem to find a reason to care about anything except for the fact that Alexander was sleeping in his arms, and he finally feels like he can sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read, I appreciate it. Please comment any hate or love, either I gratefully accepted!


End file.
